


[Podfic] Free of Human Sin

by hopelesse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Standard SIM Warnings Apply, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), power games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Nigmuff's story "Free of Human Sin."That is the blessing he has bestowed upon the metal, the power to fly. That’s the difference, you see; he used to think that metal was a blessing to him, not the other way around. But would metal have ever lifted off of the ground without his ingenuity and clever fingers?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	[Podfic] Free of Human Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigmuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free of Human Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558295) by Nigmuff. 



> Nigmuff wrote me Superior Iron Man being slinky and vicious for You Gave Me A Stocking and thought that I _wasn't_ going to podfic it after? Thanks for thinking of me <3
> 
> I'm also using this for the "Games" square on my Bingo card.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 8 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/freeofhumansin)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Nigmuff
  * **Narrator:** Hopelesse
  * **Cover photo:** [Hoxmark](https://unsplash.com/@hoxmark)




End file.
